Oki
by bonegirl
Summary: Oki is a young female inu yokai. Oki recovers from a tragic betrayal between her lover, caused by Naraku. Sesshomaru the young brash male inu yokai sees her to be a free female. Sesshomaru starts to develop feelings for the young female inu yokai. Will Se


**Oki**

**By: bonewellgirl**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha. Oki is my own character made up also Tsumetai is mine too. If you want to use my characters in your stories please ask first.

Oki is a young female inu yokai. Oki recovers from a tragic betrayal between her lover, caused by Naraku. Sesshomaru the young brash male inu yokai sees her to be a free female. Sesshomaru starts to develop feelings for the young female inu yokai. Will Sesshomaru make Oki become his mate? How will the ceremony go?

Just to let readers know Sesshomaru or anyone else will refer to her as "bitch" a lot, it's the same as a man calling a woman, well "woman". As in female dog, bitch. Inu yokai means "dog demon" and yokai means "demon".

**Prologue **

The young female inu yokai walked through the forest. Her eyes are beautiful icy blue, two pink stripes were on her cheeks. She wore golden hoop earrings with blue pearls on them. Her silver hair was up in a bun, she had pink eye shadow on her face. A blue crescent moon was on her forehead. Her skin was creamy pale, wearing a light blue kimono with red, yellow, white, and black flowers designs. The sash of her kimono was blue with white stripes. When suddenly her lover appeared before her. She yelled his name happily but he didn't look at her. "How dare you, Oki kill my friends." He glared at her. Oki confused. "What are you talking about?" Kazuo yelled, "You massacred my friends, I saw you killing them! You said you had no desire to let them live." She stared at him, her lover ran towards her then slashed her throat. She started cough as her windpipe was cut off. Oki was on the dirt, bleeding but her wound healed. She used her healing power onto her throat. "What you should be dead. Never mind you'll die." He said. The female inu yokai stood, "How dare you, Kazuo. I loved you but now I hate you." She released a poison whip upon him. Her lover fell to the ground as she walked towards him. Then sat down, she saw Kazuo was crying.

His body was badly broken and bleeding. Oki began to cry but her lover yelled at her. "Go to hell wench!" Her claws were placed over his shoulders, her Dokkasou burned him. Kazuo screamed in pain, he didn't move, "Oki why…." She cried tears of hopeless anger.

"_That's right I killed him. Nevertheless, he attacked me all cause of Naraku. Wait...Naraku has the ability to shipshape. Then that means he turned into me, killing his friends. Naraku... pretended to be me and kill them. That wasn't me, it isn't me."_

Oki walked silently and slowly through the dark shadows of the forest. She collapsed on the cold wet ground in pain. She was on her hands and knees, her head limply down from her shoulders. Rainwater drips off her silver hair and down her face and off her nose. Oki was completely soaked, she didn't have the strength to get up. "You're my woman now." It whispered as it carried her to his palace.

**Chapter One**

Oki woke up in a comfortable bed suddenly sat up.

"_Where am I? How did I get here?"_

She looked around to see she was in a red and white room. The covers of the bed she's in have rose designs in white, while the sheet is a rosy red. The walls are red and the furniture is white. It's a beautiful room even has a fireplace in the corner. Oki swung her feet off the bed onto the sides of it and jumped off. She walked around the room, looking at things. She then heard the door open. Oki turned around to face whoever has entered. She turned to see a brash young male inu yokai. He was arrogant and very handsome. A dangerous combination. He has long silver hair like hers but his eyes were golden. The male inu yokai is wearing a white, red, yellow, and blue kimono with armor and has two swords at his side. He also had a white fur boa around his left shoulder. She also noticed he had the same crescent moon on his forehead. He closes the door gently. Oki looked at him with confusion then she remembers that he had saved her.

"_That male inu yokai saved me! He was carrying me bridal style away to here." _

The male inu yokai walked up to her, stopping a few feet away. "Where am I? Who are you?" Oki asked, trying to show no emotion. He stares at her with his orbs, she tried as hard as she could not to get caught up inside of them. Instead, she focuses her eyes on his eyes, she tried to focus on his whole face. He opens his mouth then a deep and wondrous voice comes out. "You are in my castle. I am Sesshomaru and who are you?" He says blankly. Oki answered. "My name is Oki."

"_This bitch, she's beautiful and very powerful. I shall be the one to enter her, saying my name. I will determine myself to make her...my woman. What a beautiful name….Oki meaning middle of the ocean. It suits her. "_

Oki felt a little awkward about this, wanting to sit down but she decided against it. "Are you hungry?" Sesshomaru asked her. She simply shook her head, no. He stares at her then nods, turning to leave her room. "If you change your mind, the dinning hall is just down this hallway on your right." He says simply and leaves her room. Oki sigh, not knowing what to do. She started to walk towards the door suddenly felt a great sharp pain in her stomach. She looked down to see she had bandages on, underneath her kimono. Oki wondered who bandaged her, but she shook it out of her head. The female inu yokai walked very slowly out of her room, first because she didn't want anyone to see her so she tried to be quiet. Second, she just couldn't walk in faster with her body in the shape it's in.

**Chapter Two**

Oki walk slowly down the halls, finding the dinning hall easily. There right behind her, tugging on her kimono was a little girl. Oki turn completely around then gave the girl a little smile. She stares at her for a moment then smiles back. The little girl is about seven, wearing an orange kimono. Her hair was down, accept for a little tiny ponytail on the side of her head. "Hello." She says to her. "My name is Rin!" Oki smiled, speaking to her kindly. "My name is Oki." The little girl smiles then turns to a small green imp, holding a staff with two heads on it. "Hello Master Jaken." Rin said. Jaken looked at the bitch in dislike, yet he looked like he was just pretending to dislike her. He gave her a glare and said hello. He looked up at her then glared, with reek hatred. She smiled pleasantly at him. "Don't play with me bitch!" He scowls at her. Oki gave him a dirty look then looked away. Jaken then started cursing her then starts to talk. "What spell have you put over Mi Lord?" He asked, screaming at her. She looked puzzled then angry. "What are you talking about, you disgusting little imp!" Oki asked bitterly. "You know you put some spell on him! He's acting differently, he always seems to be with you!" He barks. "What! I just saw him for a few seconds then he left, I have only met him about three times!" He spat out.

"_This Master Jaken is one strange imp. At least the little girl is sweet."_

He starts, walking in a circle then starts talking to himself, but Oki hears him, since he speaks so loud. "Stupid bitch! Lord Sesshomaru is always in her room! She has been asleep two days and he had been in her room the whole time! Why is he caring for this bitch?" He starts scratching at himself then walks away into the halls Rin then follows, saying she will be back soon. Oki nod then continued into the dinning hall. "I have been asleep for two whole days?" She asked herself. "Yes." Says a deep voice from behind her. Oki whirled around to see Sesshomaru, walking towards her. Her heart skipped a beat from when he spoke, he scared her. She looked at him, putting on an emotionless face, just like his. He stares at her again, this time she can't help but let her eyes drown in his. They both stared at each other for a long time, not speaking. Sesshomaru then speaks without breaking the link of her eyes to his. "How are your bandages?" He asked in a deep voice. Oki broke the gaze, looking at the floor. "Their fine." She said softly. "Are they bleeding though?" The lord asked as she felt his eyes look her down and up then stops at her injury. She looked herself, finding that they are indeed bleeding though….why haven't she felt the pain of it bleeding? Oki shook her head then started to stand, when Sesshomaru stops her. He placed a hand on her shoulder, she looked at it then at him.

"_Her body is injured but still….she has the body of a goddess. How can I win her over? Maybe….if my naïve little servant Jaken takes care of her. Hmmmm…then I could take Oki as my mate while she is… How could she refuse? Rin seems to love her as much as I do."_

Sesshomaru then picked her up bridal style, before she could say anything, walking into the castle. Oki winced from pain as he walked. The lord smoothed his steps, seeing her wince. She soon found herself, entering her room. He sets her down, taking out some bandages from a little cabinet that was in her room. Sesshomaru walked over to her, setting the bandages on the bed. She looked at him, his eyes twinkled but his expression still blank. He started to reach for her, untying the sash of her kimono.

**Chapter Three**

The top of her kimono fell silently down her shoulders. Sesshomaru grabbed her kimono, pulling it down further down to reveal her breasts. He began to unwrap the old bandages then put the new ones on her. Oki slightly blushed, hoping the lord wouldn't notice. Nevertheless, he notices anyway. Sesshomaru leaned toward her and cupped her face in his hands. He brought her face closer to him, kissing her on the lips. His kiss grew more passionate as he reached down the remainder of her kimono, slipping it off. Oki screamed, grabbing her kimono. She covered her breasts and her body then looks away. Sesshomaru's eyes stopped twinkling, he turned away from her in embarrassment.

"_Damn...my beast for liking this. She is too addicting. Yet her body was so….precious. I want to kiss her more but she resists….why?"_

"_I can't believe with all his arrogance, he kissed me. The kiss was very passionate from him. Does Sesshomaru love me!"_

Sesshomaru gets up then walks out of the room. Right after he leaves, a servant girl walks in and helps her with her kimono. After Oki thanks her, she leaves. Oki climbed into bed, doesn't change out of her kimono, not as if she had any other one to put on. She hears a knock on the door. "Yes?" She said, sitting up then swung her legs over the bed. The lord walks in. "Are you alright?" He asked. She nods as he walks to her. Oki felt awkward with him being here. He looks at her, noticing that she is wearing her torn kimono. Sesshomaru then turns to a chest at the end of her bed, takes out a white kimono with cherry blossom petals, dancing along the fabric. He hands it to her and she took it, but confused. She looked up at him, seeing that she doesn't understand. "Put that on, you don't need to wear your torn one." He says coolly. Oki said nothing, not knowing what to say. He then hands her another kimono. This one is purple and has some blue on it. "This is a nightgown, you can wear." Sesshomaru said after giving it to her. The bitch stared at him. "Thank you." She said to him. He then leaves her in the room, she puts on the nightgown and climbs into bed. Oki doesn't fall asleep for hours, but soon she does and she doesn't dream at all.

The young female inu yokai woke up, but doesn't open her eyes. She leaves them closed, she didn't want to get up. Oki suddenly saw a bright white light in the darkness of her eyelids. She doesn't open her eyes, but instead just doesn't move. It gets brighter then she sees a tranquil emotion flow through her body. Oki felt warmth. The warm starts in the middle of her chest, spreading to the tips of her fingers and toes then top of her head. Oki opens her eyes then, seeing the morning light pour into her room, from the window. She got out of bed, by swinging her legs to the side and slipping off. She walked to the bathroom that is attached to her room and goes to the sink. Oki filled it with cool, clear water. She looked in the water to see someone coming into her room. She walked out of the bathroom. "Hello there beautiful." Said a voice from up above. Oki looked up, seeing a male demon, floating in the air.

**Chapter Four**

He has long icy blue hair that it's up in a ponytail, flowing down his back. His eyes are a piercing clear blue. His ear wee pointed like hers and he has blue stripes on his cheeks that looked like thunder, a symbol on his forehead. He wore a silver and ice blue kimono. He was handsome but looked evil. He smirks at the bitch. Oki gets a look at him, not knowing what to think or do. "Aren't you a beautiful little thing, why are you here with old Sesshy? Hmmmmmmm?" He asked her with a sweet tone, covering his tongue. It was like ice. She stood, putting a calm and tranquil look on her face. "What are you doing here?" She asked with no fear. He just looks at her, smirking then speaks. "Nothing really, I was just paying an old friend a visit but you'll do." He said with his slippery tongue. The stranger then shrinks into a blue shadow and disappears.

She stood shocked and confused. He reappeared behind her, "So Shesshy, he got himself a woman?" Said the icy voice of the stranger. "You're a pretty one. Where did he get you, hmmm? I'd like one like you." Oki narrowed her eyes as he grabbed her hair and pulled it, he smirks. Oki's pupils shrank suddenly her eyes are clouded over with red. She suddenly sprang up out of stranger's hand. She clutched him in her hands and claws. Oki smirked. "You want to die today, scum?" She asked with ice covering the words as they slipped out of her mouth. The stranger stares at her, scared and out of the corner of her eye. She sees Sesshomaru standing and staring at her as well. Oki didn't care, stare if he must. She looked at the stranger. "Who are and why are you here?" She said coldly. "I am Tsumetai, and I am here because Naraku sent me to kill Sesshomaru and retrieve you." He said. Oki dropped him to the ground and silently growled. She felt an urge to kill.

The bitch smirked at Tsumetai. "Get up." She said. He does, drawing his sword. She looked at him with her burning red eyes. She got in a ready position. Tsumetai understood that she wanted to fight, since he attacks first. Sesshomaru watches in amusement.

"_Oki…she released her demonic anger. What a fool, he's going to be slaughtered. The bitch is even acting cold and no mercy. This is most amusing, watching her going to rip apart this pitiful demon."_

She smirked at Tsumetai as he ran towards her. Right when he is about to hit her, Oki vanished, reappearing behind him with her demon speed. She sneered. "Dokumukou…" She whispered. She then put her hand down on the ground. Causing a blast of paralyzing poison covering him. Oki heard him scream, she laughed wickedly. Tsumetai then gets up then smirks. She taped her foot, giving a "Are you done yet?" look. He stops smirking then attacks again with his sword. The bitch flew away to see Sesshomaru move where she were then punched him square in the face. He flies back into the wall, making a big dent. Oki got up furious.

"_How dare Sesshomaru do that? I was fighting Tsumetai."_

She looked at Sesshomaru out it into action. She ran towards Tsumetai, him not knowing her still after him. He looks at her. Sesshomaru watches Oki, heading towards her and Tsumetai. She jumped on him. "Where is Naraku?" Oki asked coldly. He says nothing. "I will kill you if you don't tell, believe me, I would love to kill you." She said smirking. He flinches then looks at her. "Naraku is in the Northern Mountains, he had a barrier when I left to go and retrieve you." She smirked again. Sesshomaru walks over to her, she released the demon. Her eyes suddenly turn completely pulsing red. Oki stared at the lord, shielding herself with her arms, she tried to stay awake but she started to fade away. Everything goes blurry then there is complete darkness and silence. The last thing she felt is her body, falling into his cold hands and hard arms.

**Chapter Five**

Oki awoken to find herself in her room. She heard rain pounding on the roof of the castle, she listened then regained her thoughts. Oki was lying in her bed motionless with her hands at her sides. She told herself to get up, but she didn't move. Oki tried repeatedly to get up, but she didn't move. She gave it up while she thought of Sesshomaru.

"_Why am I even here? It's almost mating season...I don't even have one yet. He seems to find interest in me. Maybe he'll ask…no he wouldn't. Sesshomaru would go for a mistress of royalty."_

The bitch suddenly sat up, going to window then opening it. It was raining

The young female inu yokai got up from her bed. Going to the balcony, jumping off the to the ground. Sesshomaru came to Oki's room to check on her, she wasn't there. His eyes widen slightly when he saw her outside, twirling around in the rain. Oki fell back into a tree, pink cherry blossoms fall all around her. Sesshomaru looked away, getting a little too excited. Once his manhood calms a little, he jumps down from the balcony and lands on the ground gracefully. He walked over to her, she doesn't seem to notice him. "You shouldn't be out here." Sesshomaru said. She looked up at him then puts her hand to her side. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you would mind." Oki said in a voice, he never heard before. It sounded sweet, unlike her usual one. Sesshomaru felt that excitement in his kimono again, but clutches his fists, and ignores it. Her eyes met his, he gave her a stern look.

"Act like a decent lady and get out of the rain." He ordered, something flickers in her eyes. "I'm not a decent lady." Sesshomaru watches her mouth as she said this. His eyes then trance over her body, the gown clinging onto her body showing every perfect curve.

"_Why am I getting so exited right now? Mating season isn't for three days, I'm sure of it."_

He didn't know what happened next his lips just met her beautiful lush lips. Sesshomaru broke the kiss as Oki blushed still in shock. He sees Oki looking past him. Sesshomaru looked to where she is looking at. It's a rose bush, the roses are a dark blue, almost purple, and she seems to be attracted to it.

"_The roses are so pretty just like him."_

**Chapter Six**

Sesshomaru looked back at her, he hesitates but, picks her up then threw her over his shoulder, she's so light. Her breathing calms a little while he ran. He felt her claws on his boa, she's petting it, and it feels nice. The lord jumped in the balcony, Oki's still petting his boa. Sesshomaru doesn't want her to stop petting his boa, maybe she can sleep with him.

"_She's an inu yokai, who could be a better mate for me. She's strong, beautiful, and good with children as well. She looks amazing, only it makes me more attracted to her."_

"Become my mate." Sesshomaru tells her. Oki gasped still she was over his shoulder, no one has ever asked her when her lover Kazuo asked. Oki closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. "Yes." Sesshomaru smirked then smiled. Sesshomaru took in her sweet scent, he held his breath, why does he want her so much? He slide his arms around her waist, she's his. He slides her down onto the floor off his shoulder. He cups her chin, making Oki look up at him, and kisses her. His kiss is demanding and passionate, his tongue pressed against her lips. When Oki doesn't let him in, he bites down on her bottom lip, she gasp in surprise, and his tongue instantly fills her mouth. Oki whimpered, trying to push him off, finally he pulls back after what seems like hours but was only minutes. Oki took in deep breathes, his breath is felt on her ear. "And this time, I won't be so gentle." He adds on. "You are soon to be my mate, you might as well get used to it, it will happen often." He tells her. "Now be a good girl." He tells her, before Oki could object she is pushed down on the bed. Sesshomaru climbs on top of her, smirking down upon the bitch.

"Get off me." Oki ordered, trying to push him off. He pushes his lips onto hers. Oki got an idea, his tongue moves over her lips, she opens her mouth and let him in.

She felt him smirk against her mouth as he slipped his tongue in.

"_Men are so stupid."_

Oki tried to respond as good as she could, rubbing her tongue with his, letting him go deeper with the kiss. Out of nowhere, Oki flipped him over so she was no on top. She pulled away to take a breath, the low growl coming from the back of his throat told her that he wasn't so happy then she pulled back. He yanks her back into his lips again, she tried to pull away again, and his grip on the back of her head won't let her. Sesshomaru's free hand rubs her ass as he keeps her lips busy.

Her lungs started to stress with the lack of air, Oki whimpered in his mouth, trying to push off him. He doesn't let her, "lip lock" end, he just pulls her closer to him. His hands ran up to her back to her neck, letting of his grip.

**Chapter Seven**

Oki pushed off his chest to break the kiss, gasping for air. She felt his claws run down her cheek, she looked down at his face. He's smirking up at her, his eyes studying her, she tried to get up, but he grabs her wrist. "Don't be stupid, I love you." He said angrily, his smirk disappearing, Oki took a large gulp. "Now, continue." He said seductively, after a while with her sitting on his waist. "I-I-I." Oki shuttered, not knowing what to do. A large smirk forms on his lips as he flips her to her back, now he is on top of her. His lips go down to her neck, kissing and nipping at it, his hands going down to her sash. She felt her sash loosen, Oki started to squirm under him. "It's not going to help you now." He whispers in her ear, Oki stopped then turned her head away from him. He opens her kimono then trails kisses down her chest to her stomach, playing with her belly button. His face comes back up to meet hers in another passionate kiss. Sesshomaru pulls back.

"_I see something in him more than lust but maybe I'm wrong."_

He leans down, Oki could feel his breath on her ear. "The ceremony will be in one week, then you'll be my mate till death." He whispers in her ear. Till death, it seems to echo in her mind. Sesshomaru wipes away a tear she didn't even knew she let escape. He kisses her passionately, Oki doesn't care when his tongue slips in her mouth. She heard herself moan when his hands play with her breast, knocking her out of her thought. She was shocked about it, she didn't mean to do that but, it only made Sesshomaru smirk. The bitch gasped when she felt his tongue flip over her already hardened nipple, he licks up from her chest to her neck and gently nips her skin. Oki would never admit it, but it feels good, yet she still didn't want this to happen. His hands are traveling all along her body as if trying to memories every curve, she tensed up when she felt one hand glide over her womanhood, she felt his smirk widen on her neck a bit from her reaction to his touch there.

One hand leaves her body, in a few seconds is replaced by something soft and silky tickling her side, she find herself biting her lip not to giggle and looked down. It's a dark blue, almost purple long stem rose, the petals gently sweeping over her skin. Sesshomaru comes back up to look her eye to eye, his face only an inch from hers. "Are you ready for this?" Sesshomaru asked his warm breath on her soft lips, her body is begging her to say yes badly, but she can't.

"_What is this feeling going through my body that…wants him so bad? I seen how heartless and cruel this man is…I didn't want him but now…….I do"_

**Chapter Eight**

"Mi Lord!" Before Oki could tell him yes, that annoying squawking comes. "Mi Lord!" It comes again then the door swings open, she tried her hardest to cover herself. "Out now!" Sesshomaru yells angrily, she looked up at him to see his eyes are glowing red from anger. The imp quickly waddles out, slamming the door behind him. His eyes turn there usual golden color, but held much anger mixed in with lust, fear fell over her. Sesshomaru quickly got off her then strips himself, making it look easy taking all his armor and clothes off. He quickly replaces himself on top of the bitch, the looks in his eyes make her too afraid to speak or move. A muffled scream fills the large castle as Sesshomaru enters her twice as hard. He just pumped into her fast and fiercely, making her tries her hardest to get him off her when she finds it impossible.

Oki gave up, closing her eyes tightly. She whimpered and screamed in pain, but his strong hand muffles it. Tears are streaming down her cheeks non stop. She clutched onto his arms, her small claws digging in his flesh, Oki just wanted to stop. Her breaths are starting to get irregular and ragged, it's getting harder to breathe through her nose, but Sesshomaru doesn't notice nor seem to care. Oki never felt pain like this, she hopelessly removed one hand from his now bleeding arm to the rose left by her side. She clutched tightly onto the stem of the rose. The thorns stabbed into her palm and fingers as she tried desperately to concentrate on that pain instead of the pain Sesshomaru is putting her through. Her feeble attempt to concentrate on something else fails. Another muffled scream is heard through the castle, as he speeds up even more. "Open your eyes." He orders harshly, Oki hesitate, but do it when a deep growl is heard from him. Those golden eyes are staring into her own eyes intensely.

"_Why does he enjoy hurting me?"_

The weird feeling in her stomach starts to grow stronger at each harsh thrust. Pleasure rushes through her body, but as soon as it came, it was gone then replace with pain again. As he pumps a few more times before a pleasure filled growl was heard as came as well. He withdraws from her throbbing womanhood, quickly got off her, dresses and storms out the room, leaving Oki crying and trying to get enough air into her lungs.

**Chapter Nine**

Sesshomaru walked down the halls furious, he had Oki eating out the palm of his hand until Jaken came in. He's going to pay for interrupting. He knew he put Oki through pain, but he wasn't going to let her go again, he needed her and he couldn't hold back any longer, he had waited so long to have her again and he did. Sesshomaru smelled his disgusting scent, following it to his new study. He burst through the door to see Jaken standing there. "M-M-Mi Lord, I-I'm terribly s-sorry." He squawks. Sesshomaru lifted him up by his throat, he struggles and chokes. He threw his lifeless body to the floor, unsheathe his sword to bring him back to life, and continue to do repeat killing him then bring him back for a while. He got bored then leaves back to her room, it's late now. They both fell asleep into slumber.

Morning rose, a knock on the door wakes them. "Enter." He ordered coldly. "Lord of the Western Lands. I am a messengaer of, Lord Gato of the Northern Land." A messenager boy said while walking in the door. "Yes?" He asked, it's obvious that Gato would disturb. "The ceremony, him along with the rest of the guest is on their way right now. They should be here tomorrow about three hours after sun rises, they are eager to see your mate to be." At the messenger's word, he smirked. "Tell your lord the ceremony will start as soon as they get here." He told him and with a bow, he disappears. Oki seemed to be frozen, her breaths are shallow, this just makes his smirk wider. He removed the hair from her neck, gently kisses at the smooth, tender skin. "Very soon you will be marked as mine." Sesshomaru whispered in her ear. "For now we must get ready for the ceremony." Sesshomaru told her, stood up. He walks her to the room. She starts to hum quietly, her voice sounds so beautiful, and he can't help it but smile. Oki stops humming when he opened the door for her and slowly walks into the room. Sesshomaru follows closely behind with thoughts of her finally being his. Oki walks towards the balcony. He wrapped his arms around her waist, stopping her. "You'll need your rest. It's going to be a long day tomorrow." He told her, hearing her sigh. "Yes sir." She answers, her voice filled happiness.

"Don't worry. I bought you something." Sesshomaru told her. He picked her up, carrying her to the bed, gently putting her down and placing a blue, silk gown in her hands. She looks at it for a second. "Thank you Sesshomaru, it's lovely." She said. "Put it on and go to bed." He ordered then walked out of the door. Sesshomaru start to walk to his office, silently. "Mi Lord!" His thoughts were interrupted by no other than Jaken. "Jaken, the ceremony will start tomorrow morning, any slaves out of place will be killed, and I want the opening meal ready by the time my guest get here, understand?" He asked him. "Yes, Mi Lord!" He answers loudly. He goes back to her room, seeing Oki sleeping peacefully. Sesshomaru undressed, lying down besides her trying not to wake her. He noticed he've failed when she tenses up. She relaxes and he presume went back to sleep. He fell asleep as well, he needed the rest. He looked at Oki, barely able to see her, but Sesshomaru can tell she's still sleeping peacefully.

**Chapter Ten**

"Sesshomaru, the ceremony is going to be soon. I don't know what I'm supposed to do." Oki said. He looks at her over, lust gleams in his eyes, but he pulls his eyes back to hers. He doesn't say anything just picks her up, starting to carry her to the tub. He places Oki into the water then walks to the door. "Clean yourself. I'll be back in a second." He told her. Oki smiled when she saw all the supplies she needed to bathe herself were there. She stepped out of the tub, happy with herself now that she's clean. Sesshomaru hasn't returned yet, she walked to the door to stick her head out, nobodies there. The bitch closed the bathroom door, pissed because she doesn't have any clean clothes to wear. She found a towel, wrapping it around herself securely. "Amusing." She heard from behind her. Sesshomaru. Oki faced him, but didn't speak.

"_How long have he been there?"_

"Our guests are early. Hurry and get dressed." He order, handing her a plain white kimono, which Oki found odd. She's very confused but puts on the kimono. Oki stepped out of the bathroom to see Sesshomaru is waiting by the door. He opens the door for her, she follows him down the hall in silence. "For today all you have to do is stand there and look pretty." He said from where she heard it, it sounded like an insult. "Talk to the other mates. Do you understand?" He barks.

"_Why is he so upset today? I didn't do anything wrong."_

Oki looked in front of her, the dining room doors are being opened by two ordinary men servants. She quietly thanks them, being as polite as she is. The room is filled with people and demons, she is not sure. Sesshomaru grabbed her hand, Oki looked up at him with question. "Come." Is all he said, they both walk into the room. Sesshomaru walks over to a group of women. "These are the other lords' mates. Stay with them, you might learn something." He whispers then leaves. "Hi." Oki said quietly, but audible. "Hey, my name is Auqua, you must be so happy." A cheerful woman with blue hair and matching eyes said with a smile. Before she could answer, somebody else speaks. "Of course she's happy. It's Lord Sesshomaru." "I bet you can't wait to be marked." Auqua spoke. "Nope!" Oki giggled. Everyone eats and Sesshomaru says a speech then everyone is dismissed to the guest chambers. "Tomorrow you will be mine." He said. Oki rolled over to sleep.

**Chapter Eleven**

"Lady Oki, Lady Oki it's time to wake up." Someone calls, she unwillingly opens her eyes to see Rin. "Sesshomaru is bathing. It is wise to eat now, there will be no food given the rest of the day." She tells her. She yawned, nodding her head in reply.

"Thank you." Oki told her, taking the bowl of fruit that she is offering. Sesshomaru interrupts. Rin quickly leaves, she glares at Sesshomaru. He has that sexy just out of the shower look. "Today you will get marked as mine and you better be ready to please me." Sesshomaru tells her with a smirk, obviously happy with her being marked as his today. Oki just glares at him, taking a bite of her apple.  
Oki sighed. "This is the day." She told herself. "You have half an hour, hurry up." Sesshomaru orders.

"Yeah..." She answered, not really paying attention. When half the fruit bowl is empty, she looked up at Sesshomaru who is now in his usual clothes and armor. "Mi Lord?" Oki said as politely as you can muster. 

"Hm?" Is his only reply.

"Get dressed." He answers and throws her the same kimono from yesterday. She quickly put it on, but can't find the obi. Sesshomaru comes and wraps the obi around her waist, straitening the kimono out. "Come." he orders and starts walking away. Oki followed Sesshomaru. The same male servants from yesterday open the large doors. The room is silent, unlike yesterday, and all the demons are clearing a path for Oki and Sesshomaru. She still follows the silent Sesshomaru, her steps smaller. It seems all eyes are on her. She takes a deep breath and walk with a calm posture.

All the tables have been taken from the room and Oki and Sesshomaru stop dead in the middle of the large room. She looks over everyone. They're now gathered around. She felt Sesshomaru's hand under her chin and he makes her look at him in those golden orbs of fierceness. He kisses her on the cheek gently. She is more then confused by this action. Then he lowers his mouth to her ear, his warm breathing calm, like there aren't a hundred eyes staring.

"I know you're strong enough to go through with this." He whispers, his voice so low Oki can barely hear. She tries her best to keep a calm expression on her face, because she knows he speaks the truth. Oki could tell from the stare in his eyes when he pulled away. She nodded her head to tell him she understands.

"She has agreed to be his mate till death." A man in the front said. Oki didn't know what happened next. She's in Sesshomaru's arms closed into his body, her head tilted to the side, and his sharp canines digging deep inside the flesh of her collarbone. It all just happened so quickly.

Oki hears something snap. A relentless burning like fire spreads through her body and she wanted to scream, but restrain herself. Not only because of all the people, watching in interest who would think was she weak if she did so. The pain all stops when he pulls his fangs out of her, but her legs feel like Jell-O and her lungs feel like they're being squeezed.

Even as Sesshomaru steps away, she stood there as if nothing happened at all. The crowds around her who were watching with remote interest were now watching with shocked faces. "It has been done. Sesshomaru has his mate." The man in the front announces.

"I thank you for coming. Now me and my mate have business." Sesshomaru said simply and Oki find herself moving her weak legs to follow him back to his room. As soon as the door closes behind her, hiding her from all but Sesshomaru, she falls to her knees gasping for enough air. 

Oki hears Sesshomaru chuckle and she looked up from the ground to him. He's just standing, watching her with a pleased look. Oki stood up. She haven't caught her breath yet, but she breath normally anyway. He raises an eyebrow, but turns around and continues to walk, she slowly following after him.

A/N: Hi everyone! I know it's at the end but please review. I'm thinking of continuing the story. Five questions for you people to answer in reviews please ok.

Should I continue the story? Example Oki has her first child and Sesshomaru is older like instead of 19, he's 20 in human years. Nevertheless, he's still a demon. Mostly he's dressed in a white kimono with black and dark green like his one in the show. His sash is like the one in the show but dark red with blue strips. His silver hair is now in a ponytail still long, but he still got his white fur boa! His armor is the same too. Also, decide if Oki should have twins or just one baby? Give me some ideas to put in part two.

Should Miroku the perverted monk try to hit on Oki then gets a smashing by Sesshomaru and Sango together?

Should there be some sibling fighting between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru? Also, should Oki transform into her more demonic form, giant dog. She looks exactly like Sesshomaru only her strips are pink. Tell me when she should turn into it a fight with Naraku or protecting her children or Sesshomaru from something? Maybe Naraku?

Should Oki sing the Princess Mononoke Theme Song? Example I was thinking she could sing to Sesshomaru or her children maybe at night outside somewhere in the forest, the white moon is full with stars shining brightly and some dark blue clouds floating above.

Give me some ideas, to put in ok?

Thanks for answering my questions!


End file.
